


#3: Knifeplay

by d20crunch



Series: Kinktober Prompts [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, senkar is a very sweet and responsive dom, they are very safe with their Danger Sex i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: Cyrus is ready to try something a bit more adventurous with his lover, and what else are you to do with an assassin than play with knives and blindfolds?





	#3: Knifeplay

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring my kinky boy [Cyrus](https://toyhou.se/3870644.cyrus) and his lover [Senkar](https://toyhou.se/3281147.senkar)! Senkar is a half-Elf assassin in our D&D universe and enjoys pushing Cyrus to his limits.

“You need to stop?” Senkar’s voice is sultry but firm, cutting through the dark haze Cyrus has lost himself in. He shudders as he takes slow breaths to steady himself, that tight panic in his chest starting to subside and let him think more clearly.

“No, I…” Cyrus swallows thickly. He startles at the feeling of Senkar’s warm hand on his cheek, having expected the cold edge of the blade again but grateful to lean into his palm instead. “…just, slower. That was a bit more than I was expecting.” He flinches again as lips brush carefully down his neck, tracing a thin rivulet of blood trickling from his cheek. Teeth graze his skin but don’t bite down, a little shiver shaking Cyrus as soon as the teeth pull away again.

“Always wanting to go slow, old man.” Senkar’s voice is almost mocking, but there’s still that soft note of concern that keeps an instinctive panic from tightening Cyrus’ chest again. “You’re too excited for it to be because you’re lazy, though…” A hand rubs roughly over the coarse material of his pants, Cyrus’ hips chasing the sensation even as Senkar pulls away with a chuckle. “No, not you being lazy… worried about this scruffy mug, maybe?” This time Senkar’s lips are at his cheek, kissing the little nick he’d left with his blade. It’s a superficial wound, would take just a day or two to heal, but it still bled enough to run down Cyrus’ neck - and cause him to stop responding long enough to provoke Senkar checking in on him.

“Not worried about my face, kitten,” Cyrus mumbles, shifting his position in the chair so there’s less pressure on his arms bound behind his back. He groans as blood starts to fill his tingling limbs, turning into a low grunt as Senkar’s weight settles into his lap.

“Would taking off the blindfold help, big guy?” Senkar’s fingers delicately slide along the soft material at his temples, finally resting under Cyrus’ jaw to tip his head up when he doesn’t respond. “I’m putting us in ‘red’ instead of ‘yellow’ unless you talk to me, Cyrus.”

“Sorry sorry, just thinking,” Cyrus murmurs, carefully leaning forward until he’s met by warm lips against his own. Senkar is quick to tug Cyrus’ bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling the already kiss-swollen skin until he groans so low and needy in his throat. “ _Trying_ to think, you viper.” Senkar relents, but not before smirking against Cyrus’ lips. “Thank you. I think we’ll quit the blindfold for now. Not being able to see you is messing with my head in… not a good way.” Even before he finishes his sentence Senkar’s fingers are deftly untying the knot at the back of his head, easily letting the material fall away. Cyrus blinks, fuzzy shapes snapping back into focus after a few seconds of squinting against the sudden brightness. Their room is dark, just a few candles flickering in the corner, but it still takes a couple moments for Cyrus’ eyes to adjust to the light.

As his eyes regain focus he’s met with Senkar’s snarky but still very relieved smirk, clearly grateful Cyrus is talking again. Cyrus’ instinct is to pull him in close for an all-encompassing hug, but the bonds looped around his arms and the back of the chair hold tight. “Plus,” Cyrus continues, “how can I appreciate your showboating if I can’t see you?”

“Showboating?” Senkar scoffs, raising the steel stiletto in his hand to eye level and expertly twirling it between his fingers. Cyrus is captured by every glint of light the blade catches in the dim room, riding that delicious line between _sexy_ and _dangerous_. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not a show off.” After another impressive spin of the knife Senkar suddenly catches the hilt, tilting the blade back toward Cyrus and grinning at his reflexive shiver.

“All good to keep going, old man?”

“Yes, though if you call me an old man one more time you’re going to wish you had more than that little stiletto to defend yourself.”

Senkar presses the edge of the blade to Cyrus’ cheek again, but it’s just a light tap of the steel, a soft kiss against his skin far gentler than any from Senkar. It could hurt him so easily, just a fumble from Senkar and he could be bleeding out on the floor, but that risk just makes the gentle way it glides across his cheek that much sweeter.


End file.
